tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Stitches back to the MUX! ;Recent posts: * Dec 16 - "Body found near underground hotel" - Murder in Australia ;New logs: * 2 May 2011 - "Recovery" ::Major Bludd receives a couple of visitors as he recuperates in Medical after his ordeal on the other side of the portal. * 5 December 2011 - "Medicated" ::While a Joe greenshirt visits the Kingsnake, Baroness enacts a subtle plan to get Major Bludd to submit to medical treatment for the illness he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge. * 9/1/2013 - "Capturing an Alley-Viper" ::Under orders from his Quintesson masters, Sicarius is hunting for prisoners to be put on trial. A patrolling squad of Alley-Vipers become his latest target. * 9/1/2013 - "Capturing Joes" ::Sicarius, the Quintesson tactical operative, has been sent out to gather prisoners to bring before his masters for trial. *9/2/2013 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Trial" ::Several of Earth's defenders have been captured by the Quintessons for one of their classic show trials. Just a showy way of executing their prisoners, the Quintessons have been putting on these displays for thousands of years. This time, though, they may have picked the wrong prisoners to execute. * 9/3 - "Sewer Demolition" ' ::''The people of Earth have had enough of the Quintessons. The ''Bellum, warship of the Quintesson fleet, still dominates the ruined terrain of Los Angeles. The combined forces of Earth's defenders have concocted a daring plan to end the invasion once and for all. To prepare, a demolitions team has been sent in to weaken the foundation around the Spiral's anchor points.'' * September 12, 2013 - '''"Chance Is Sick" ::Ace and Nightingale keep Chance company in sickbay. * January 13 - "Winter Rescue Mission" ::Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. * * March 02, 2014 - "Fire on the Mountain II" ::Megatron and Optimus Prime battle for shards of the Crystal of Power! * October 10 - "Slipstream takes Ace to lunch!" ::Ace and Slipstream banter at the base. '' * January 22 - '"Stego Extraction"' ::Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California.'' * February 14 - "Valentine’s Day Watch Duty at the Pit" ::Ace gets a visitor as he’s stuck on monitor duty at the Pit. *March 24 - "Attack on Abd al-Baset" ::The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. * May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" ::A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 1" ::Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, ''the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" ::Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" ::Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! * July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" ::Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache * July 28 - "Rule One: Cardio" ::One's reach exceeds their grasp... * 8/21 - "One More Spark to the Call" ::Into the depths, looking for answers... * 8/27 - "The Mercies of the Damned" ::Cuffs searches for his last desperate solution for an alternative chance to save Eurythma. As the station breaks apart, he comes across someone he has his own history with... * 9/4/15 - "Duet on a Vanishing Planet" ::The Last Note threatens the world of Eurythma, destroying the planet from within. * September 7 - "Labor Day With Spike and Lifeline" ::Edwin decides to stop by the Witwicky home to catch up with Spike & family. * September 8 - "Negotiations in Helex" ::Crosscut, Road Rage, and Spike travel to Helex to negotiate with the Triumverate. * September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" ::'First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. * October 1 - '''"October 2015 TP Meeting" ::Players and admin discuss RP for October * October 7 - "An Unlikely Discussion in Helex" ::A very unlikely discussion takes place on the outskirts of Helex. * Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" ::Second day of Jetfire’s trial. ;New pages: * Hooligan ::Alien pit fighter. * Nacelle‎‎‎ ::Decepticon Seeker * Overwatch‎ ::Autobot NPC in Kimia. * Popular Earth vehicle alternate modes‎‎ ::Is your OC one of these as well? * Rad‎‎ ::Autobot Aerospace Engineer. * Rung ::Autobot psychiatrist * Skyfall‎‎ ::TP-only Autobot weapons engineer. *'Sureshot' ::Autobot TP-only marksman *'Tigertrack' ::Autobot security officer *'A Nightmare on Bot Street TP' - Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. *'Silent Grill TP‎' - Autobots investigate mysterious goings-on in Silent Grill. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article "The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse